Sacrificio incomparable
by LA-JOO
Summary: Nunca habia visto un acto tan puro en todos mis años de carrera. ¿dime, tu estarias dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que él?


**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fuera mío Itachi aun estaría T.T).**

**Advertencias: OoC y AU.**

**-jocita-**

**Sacrificio incomparable**

Mi nombre es Yuki, tengo 26 años y soy doctora en el hospital central de Konoha. En mis años de trabajo he visto muchas escenas, gente desesperada, gente agradecida, llantos y risas, pero aquella noche, en aquel hospital, conocí el acto de amor mas puro que puede haber.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dos jóvenes se acercaban entre risas al estacionamiento de un edificio, se subieron a la moto y partieron a toda velocidad por la calle.

En la moto estaban un chico un chico alto, de gran belleza, con cabellos negros que eran ocultados por su casco y ojos color ónix, aferrada a su espalda había una chica de facciones finas, ojos color jade y llamativo cabello rosa.

**-** Hey Sasuke-kun vas muy rápido ¿puedes bajar la velocidad?-no es que ella no estuviera acostumbrada, pero aun le asustaba la velocidad.

**-** ¿Qué tienes miedo Sakura?-pregunto con la mirada puesta al frente.

**-** Si mucho, baja la velocidad-decía aforrándose mas a la polera de Sasuke.

**-** Muy bien… ¡pero si gritas que me amas!-grito con una sonrisa.

**-**¡Te amo, te amo, pero por favor baja la velocidad ahora!-respondió con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

**-**¡Pero si me das el abrazo mas fuerte que has dado en tu vida!

Sakura asustada se lo dio y le volvió a decir-¡baja la velocidad ahora!

**-**Si mi amor, pero si me quitas el casco y te lo pones tu.

Sakura le quito el casco y se lo puso ella y le repitió.

**-**¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esa noche estaba relativamente calmada en el hospital, hasta que una enfermera me fue a buscar a la oficina.

**-**Yuki-san, la necesitan en urgencias, es grave.

Salí a toda prisa y le pedí que me dijera de que se trataba el caso.

**-**Dime quienes son y que paso-dije mientras nos dirigíamos a emergencias.

**-**Un chico y una chica de aproximadamente 17 a 19 años, sufrieron un accidente en motocicleta.

Cuando llegue al pabellón de emergencias vi que solo estaba el chico, su estado era grave. Me acerque y lo revise mejor, tenia serios hematomas en todo el cuerpo, hemorragias internas y apenas se veía consiente, se podía hacer poco o nada por él, su situación era totalmente critica.

**-**¿Dónde llevaron a la muchacha?-pregunte mientras seguía revisando si podía encontrar alguna forma de estabilizarlo.

**-**Esta en la sala de recuperaciones, la estabilizamos, no esta en riesgo.

Al menos ella no había sufrido tanto daño por ese accidente pero aquel joven…leí su expediente a ver si podía hacer algo.

En medio de mis cavilaciones, Sasuke (como decía su expediente) me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia él, acercando su boca a mi oído, me dijo algo y luego se eso comenzó a entrar en paro cardiaco, tratamos de hacer todo lo posible, pero sus órganos no aguantaron mas y él….murió.

Días después Sakura se recupero, aun tenia que rehabilitarse ya que había resultado con varias lesiones. Me auto-asigne como su doctora y ahora paso mucho tiempo con ella.

La policía nos explico que a la motocicleta se le habían cortado los frenos desde que salieron esa noche del departamento, aquel día Sakura sufrió mucho y la consolé lo que pude, con el tiempo le tome mucho cariño, como una hermana pequeña y la acompaño cada semana a la tumba de Sasuke.

Ella siempre le habla de las cosas que hace, lo que piensa y le repite infinitamente que lo ama, y todas aquellas veces, en cada visita, cada vez que veo su tumba, inevitablemente recuerdo las palabras que él me dijo antes de morir.

**-**"Yo…solo quería que…se salvara".

Wolaaa!

Se me ocurrió esto después de ver un muy, muy, muy lindo video ^.^

Thank you mona por mostrármelo, jajaja

Espero que para todos los que lo lean, haya sido de su agrado.

Recibo toda la ayuda que me puedan brindar para mejorar y si les agrado me dejan un lindo review jajaj

Xauuuu cuídense todos.

-jocita-


End file.
